


A Huge Misunderstanding

by CalcitriteDiscordia



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/M, Reinhardt is a Savage, Virion being a shit, Your comrades are assholes, accidental relationships, but they love you, they have good intentions I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalcitriteDiscordia/pseuds/CalcitriteDiscordia
Summary: You are the Summoner, who hasn't changed a single damn person in their team since you got sucked into this godforsaken world. But when you realize that a certain member's movement restrictions are making things a bit of a hassle, you've got a dilemma on your hands.Well... You really like him.





	A Huge Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so sorry for this trash fic. It's trash. I'M trash. It's my first fic, I'm nervous, but here you people go.
> 
> EDIT:
> 
> Holy smokes, 8 Kudos?! 138 hits?! THANK YOU SO MUCH. I hope it was to your liking!
> 
> EDIT OF THE EDIT:
> 
> Came back today to find this thing GOT OVER 20 KUDOS. Oh my God, you guys really know how to make a critter feel appreciated!! I'm here for your entertainment!

"Alright, guys, I need to revamp Team One. Any suggestions?" You called out to the small cadre of summoned Heroes lingering around the hall, waiting for a chance to be called into battle or simply making their daily rounds to ensure no Emblian soldiers caught you unaware.

"Summoner, you've led the same people since the beginning. Why change them now?" Inquired Reinhardt, a look of honest curiosity on his face. It was true that you hadn't changed your setup from the moment you got what you felt was the perfect team, but there was only one real problem with the lineup of Camilla, Hector, Setsuna, and Henry.

"It's... Hector. As much as I love him, that armor he's wearing really slows him down. He's a tank - he can dish out hits as well as he can take them, but I need someone who can reach the others quickly if they're in trouble. It's not that I have anything against him, he's an excellent warrior and a real pleasure to have on the team, but..." You trailed off, becoming aware that your comrades were watching you with various degrees of amusement in their expressions.

"You must be truly pained to part with him," Virion chortled. You arched a brow.

"Uh... Yeah, I guess I am." What the hell had gotten into the Heroes? Your eyes scanned the crowd - a few people were snickering. "What is it? Did I say something funny?"

"No, Summoner, it's nothing. Really! Why don't you take a walk, we'll break the news to Hector and then we'll get back to you with any recommendations to fill his position. Okay?" This from the young redhead, Roy, who seemed to be your only sane ally at the moment. With as oddly as everyone else was behaving, you felt you'd take the walk just to escape the sudden strangeness.

"You know, I think I'll take you up on that, Roy. Thanks." You nod stiffly to the young man, who returns your gesture with a beaming smile. At least someone managed to retain their sensibilities. You turned, walking mechanically towards the woods, hoping that whatever atmosphere had suddenly fallen over your troops would be dispelled upon your return.

"Well, my fine Lords and Ladies," Virion turned to address the rest of his fellow soldiers, a faint smile playing on the archer's lips. "We really ought to tell Hector what's going on. As the resident expert in the art of romance, I do believe-"

"Sit this one out, Virion. Gods only know what kind of trouble you'd get the Summoner into. We're trying to get them a date, not set them up for failure." Reinhardt stated firmly. The slate-haired archer deflated.

___

When you returned to camp, the place was eerily silent. Your summoned Heroes spoke quietly amongst themselves, and spared you quick glances and mysterious grins when you passed. Unsettled, you hurried to your tent and ducked inside to escape the masses, startled to find a certain blue-haired lancer sitting anxiously on your bed.

"Summoner! I've been waiting for you - I was told by the others about the changes to the team and how upset you were to have to remove me, and I had to tell you it's alright. I understand." He said, rising to his feet and taking your hands in his. Perplexed, your gaze fixates on your joined hands.

"I... Well, that's all well and good, but. Hector. Why are you holding my hands?" You form the words slowly, unable to comprehend and yet completely aware that something had gone very wrong for you to be in this situation with someone that you _never freaking imagined would be interested in you._

"I wanted to talk to you about the... Other thing they mentioned. Your feelings for me." Blunt, like a staff to the face.

 _'Those little shits.'_  Of course they'd interpret your words to mean the romantic kind of love, instead of the casual affection you'd meant - but with Hector looking at you like that, warm eyes and a gentle smile that said it was okay, that he might hold some of that affection for YOU... How the hell were you supposed to say no? At this point, you'd feel bad if you rejected him - more than that, though, when was the last time a man from your world looked at you like that, with such earnest affection? You reminded yourself to keep breathing.

You opened your mouth to speak, but the words refused to come, locked away in some secret compartment inside of you reserved for nervous situations. Your expression was pitiful, you were sure - high, knit brows, flushed cheeks, lips parted in a stunned 'o'. Then his hands cupped your face, your breath caught in your throat - and you barely registered the soft press of his lips against yours.

' _What. What. What. WHAT.'_  Your eyes went wide, focused on the passionate expression of the man who was currently _mashing his face against yours_ , looking so damn sweet with his eyes closed and his brows scrunched together and...

404, brain not found.

You couldn't explain the empty feeling when he parted from you. The sensation of loss, like you had been waiting years for him to kiss you and it was over too soon. His thumb ghosted over your lower lip and, without thinking, you kissed it.

"I love you too, Summoner. You don't have to be without me when we're not on the battlefield, at least. You've directed us so well; I'm grateful for the rest and the opportunity to spend more time with you." He murmured, baritone voice much quieter than usual. Less booming. More... Tender. He pulled you to his chest and you melted into him, fingers digging into the solid plates of his armor.

Love.

He loved you.

And, damn it... There was no way you could tell him now that it was all a huge misunderstanding. You weren't the type to hurt your significant other for no reason, after all. You could certainly see yourself being happy with him.

This couldn't be so bad.


End file.
